


Grab The Wall

by saidno1ever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Crack, Deadpool - Freeform, Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average thursday morning, rude awakenings and hella puns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a serious story then american.beauty came along and fucked shit up

Sleep falls off of you in large globs, clasping your limbs to the hot floor and pasting them there. Your eyes roll in their sockets, stuck closed and heavy like everything else. There's a deep pressure on your side, pinching your ribs harder as time wears on. A steady beat throbs through your eardrums, blocked off by clots of wax.  


The pinching reaches a point of being unbearable and you peel your eyelids up slowly. A blurred child kneels over you, a stripe of red strangling their neck. They smile slow and viciously. 

"Sans!" 

The blur is ripped away, leaving no filter to stop the harsh sunlight from burning your eyes. You shut them once aGAIN AND YOUR BROTHER PINCHES YOU HARDER. 

"OW FUCK YOU DUDE" 

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS" 

"….no" 

Your brother rips off his shirt revealing his swole self and picks you up off the floor. he winds his arm back and flings you across the house. 

"JESUS FUCK MAN!! WAS THAT NECESSARY?!" You land against the wall and slide down like a squashed bug. 

You watch your brother gather up the remains of his shirt while glaring accusingly at you. 

"What? I didn't tell you to rip your shirt, you hulk looking bastard." 

"I'm beautiful. And Cap doesn't like that kind of talk" 

"Sure." 

You slowly stand up still feeling the impact of the wall, "shit boi I die." 

"Chill with your dank memes and get dressed." Your brother walks off. 

"You know the memes meme a lot to you. No meme to be so meme, bro!" You call after him. 

"ShutthefuCKUPP" 

You burst out laughing, holding your chest where it bruised from hitting the wall. You pick your jacket up off the floor and tug it on. It'll look like you got dressed. 

"I'm pretty sure panda pajama pants count as clothes." You thought 

No they don't, said your brother. 

"How da hell?" 

Papyrus rolls his eyes, "You're unbelievable." 

"Don't you mean... unBEARable?" A rim shot goes off the distance and your brother screams. 

"Chill bro just stab... I mean dab it out heh heh." 

"no time, we got places to be." Your bro picks you up by hood. 

"Shit bro do I look handicap to you I can walk put me down COLOSSUS!!" 

"You like three feet tall, shut up." 

"#but my dick isn't" you mumble 

"I certainly hope not" he puts you under his arm and walks out the front door. 

"That’s not what your mom said." 

"our mom is dead dingus." 

"...you right, my b mom. Rest in peaces hoe." 

Your brother slaps a hand over your mouth, and continues walking.


End file.
